Someone Who Cares About You
by Wisely-san
Summary: Suite de 'If Everyone Cared'. "Je ne comprends pas... Moi je m'inquiétais pour toi... Lo sabes... Apparemment, je m'étais trompé." POV Spain. Spamano


**Ouah ! Ca m'a pris super trop longtemps à écrire ! o_o Parce que c'est le point de vue de Spain de "If Everyone Cared"**

**Bah, faut dire que j'ai essayé de l'écrire à "je" aussi ^^' C'était encore plus galère... En plus, encore Lovi, je connaissais ce qu'il ressentait c'était plus simple, mais là, 'Tonio o_o Da fuque... Super galère quoi ! Mais j'ai réussi \o/**

**Bon, par contre, je sais pas si ça fera très réel... Parce que... Bah, j'ai aucun expérience de ce genre de trucs.. **

**Sinon, c'est toujours pas super joyeux and all u_u Promis, le prochain truc que je poste ce sera un truc où personne ne mourra où sera blessé ! Promis ! Du moins j'essayerai u_u Faut dire que ce matin j'étais super happy and all... Et y a pas une heure BAM! baisse de moral... **

**C'est parce que je suis malade j'en suis sûre ! /SBAM/ Bon OK.. C'est mon état normal... **

**Bref ! La plupart de ce machin c'est à cause de _Three Days Grace_ (Ce que j'aime ce groupe *o* Un truc de ouf!). D'ailleurs, le titre vient de "Someone Who Cares" je vous laisse deviner de qui ;3**

**Bon, à l'origine, le titre devait être "I Cared" MAIS je suis retombée sur "Someone who Cares" et voilà... **

Quoi d'autre ?_Ah oui ! A propos de notre cher Spain, il y a des moments où il s'adresse directement à Lovino, à ces moments il dit "tu", puis il parle comme si Lovi n'était pas là, dans ce cas quand il parle de l'italien c'est "il". J'explique mal je crois... Ah oui, y a des moments où 'Tonio parle en Espagnol, les traductions sont à la fin ^^ Et je dois dire que j'ai utilisé ma connaissance de l'espagnol... Donc c'est sans doute bourré d'erreurs vu que je ne suis pas forte en Espagnol... _

**DISCLAMER : Pas à moi**

**Enjoy ~ **

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Someone Who Care About You**

**.**

Je ne comprends pas.

Moi, je m'inquiétais. Je pensais que tu le savais, je croyais que je te l'avais assez fait comprendre. Apparemment, je m'étais trompé. Quand il s'agissait de toi, je me trompais toujours. Je pensais te connaître, pouvoir comprendre ce que tu pensais sans que tu ais besoin de me le dire.

Mais j'avais tord.

À présent, je ais que j'ai fait tellement d'erreurs que je ne pourrai jamais réparer. Je sais que j'ai été aveugle et sourd.

Maintenant que j'y repense, tout dans ton attitude criait ton malaise. Tout ce que tu faisais montrait ce que tu pensais. Même ce que tu disais. Tu ne jurais plus, tu ne frappais plus, tu n'agressais plus les gens qui te parlaient. Tu étais devenu plus doux, presque comme si tu cherchais les réponses à certaines questions. Je comprends maintenant, je regrette seulement de na pas l'avoir compris plus tôt.

Je me souviens. Du jour où tu es parti.

Je suis sûr que t'avais oublié, mais ce jour là, on devait se retrouver pour aller cueillir des tomates. Tu adorais venir cueillir des tomates avec moi.

Je t'ai donc attendu, comme d'habitude. On s'attendait toujours devant le champ. Et tu étais implacablement en retard. Toujours une demi heure.

Alors je t'ai attendu. J'ai vu passer une heure. Puis deux. Et trois.

A ce moment, j'ai décidé d'aller voir chez toi. Cela m'a vraiment effrayé que tu ne te montres pas. Tu es toujours venu dans le champ avec moi. Toujours. Même quand tu étais malade. Bon, bien sûr après tu me le reprochait allègrement, mais tu venais !

J'ai frappé. Et j'ai attendu. Tu ne venais pas m'ouvrir, alors j'ai naturellement décidé de forcer la porte. Je l'avais fait tellement de fois quand tu boudais et que tu ne voulais plus me voir. C'était d'une facilité enfantine. Surtout quand tu m'avais donné les clefs.

J'ai été surpris de na pas te voir foncer tête baissée me voir pour me crier dessus et me dire que ça ne se faisait pas d'entrer chez les gens de cette façon. Avant que tu ne commence à m'insulter.

Mais là, rien du tout. Le silence. Dans cette maison c'était plus qu'étrange. Je n'avais jamais vu ce lieu silencieux. Cela m'a effrayé. Je me suis précipité vers ta chambre.

J'ai commencé à t'appeler, mais tu ne me répondais pas. Alors j'ai essayé de t'ordonner de me laisser entrer. Ça n'a pas marché. Je savais que tu étais là. Tu ne pouvais pas être ailleurs n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, j'étais certain que tu étais dans cette pièce. À chaque fois que tu n'étais pas avec moi, c'était dans ta chambre que tu allais.

J'ai essayé encore et encore de te faire ouvrir cette porte mais tu ne m'as jamais ouvert. Alors j'ai tapé encore plus fort sur cette porte. Mais elle ne bougeait pas. Et tu ne disais rien.

Je t'ai alors supplié de ne rien faire de stupide. Je sais que tu étais intelligent, mais je n'ai jamais cessé d'avoir peur qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Tu étais la chose la plus précieuse dans mon monde. Je ne voulais en aucun cas risquer de te perdre. À chaque fois que j'y pensais, quelque chose m'effrayait à un point que tu ne pouvais pas imaginer. Et, inlassablement, à chaque fois que cela m'arrivait, je devenais encore plus protecteur envers toi. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. C'était naturel pour moi de te protéger, même si cela t'insupportais.

J'ai continué de frapper à ta porte mais je n'entendais rien. Pas de signes de vie. Pas de signes que tu allais venir m'ouvrir. Rien. Alors j'ai décidé de défoncer cette porte. Tout simplement.

C'est la que je t'ai vu.

Tu étais allongé sur ton lit, paisiblement. On aurait dit que tu dormais. Avec même un petit sourire apaisé au coin de tes lèvres. Ma première pensée fut que tu ressemblait à un ange.

Et c'était vrai. Pour moi, tu as toujours été un ange.

Mais, c'est là que je l'ai vu. Tes vêtements et tes draps étaient tachés de carmin.

Je me suis précipité à tes côtés. Puis tout s'est déroulé comme dans un rêve. Ou du moins mes souvenirs sont dans le brouillard. Je me souviens que j'étais agenouillé à tes côtés. Je suppose que j'ai cherché ton souffle. Je suis certain que je ne l'ai pas trouvé à ce moment là. J'ai dû aussi te secouer pour te réveiller.

Je ne sais pas.

Je ne m'en rappelle pas.

Je me souviens de m'être réveillé chez Francis. Gilbert était là lui aussi. Ils me regardaient l'air triste. Je n'ai pas compris au début. Ils ont vu que j'avais l'air perdu. Alors ils m'ont expliqué. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre. Je ne les ai pas cru. Je leur ai crié qu'ils n'étaient que des menteurs et que je savais que mon Lovi m'attendait à la maison, comme d'habitude.

Il passait tant de temps chez moi. C'était devenu étrange de le voir ailleurs que chez moi, à Madrid. Il était si peu chez lui, à Rome.

Mais, je m'égare.

Pour dire vrai, j'ai passé plusieurs heures à hurler que tout ce qu'ils disaient était faux. Je voyais bien que cela leur faisait mal, mais je m'en foutais. Dans mon esprit c'était clair : Lovino ne pouvait _PAS_ être mort. Et encore moins s'être suicidé.

Mais, je crois que ce qui me faisait me voiler la face à ce point était le fait que j'aurai pu l'en empêcher.

Après quelques temps, je me suis calmé et ai écouté ce que mes deux meilleurs amis avaient à me dire. C'est là que j'ai enfin compris qu'il était mort quelques instants avant que j'entre dans cette pièce.

Si seulement j'avais eut la présence d'esprit de défoncer cette putain de porte avant, il serait encore là. Si je n'avais pas attendu si longtemps avant de venir...

En fait cela n'aurait rien changé.

Il aurait vécu quelques jours, semaines ou mois de plus... Mais après il aurait de nouveau essayé de mourir.

Et je n'aurai rien vu venir.

Pourquoi suis-je si stupide ? Pourquoi suis-je si aveugle ? J'aurai dû le comprendre depuis longtemps ! Mais je n'ai rien vu...

Cela se voyait pourtant que Lovi n'était pas bien. Mais aucun de nous ne l'a jamais remarqué.

Enfin, je dis nous, mais c'était à moi de le voir, ou à la limite à Feliciano aussi. Mais _JE_ devais le remarquer. Je n'ai jamais cessé de m'enorgueillir de connaître parfaitement Lovino, mais je me trompais.

Je pleurerai presque sur ma propre idiotie. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. J'avais des meilleurs amis géniaux, personne ne m'oubliait, je n'étais jamais seul. Lovi, lui, était toujours seul, tout le monde l'utilisait pour être proche de Feliciano, on oubliait même qu'il était aussi Italie.

Je crois qu'il l'a lui-même oublié.

Sinon, un mois après qu'il soit parti, je suis retourné dans sa chambre. Pour être honnête, j'y ai passé toute une semaine à pleurer. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire une raison. Tu ne pouvais tout simplement pas être parti ainsi ! Même après avoir assister à ton enterrement je n'y croyais.

D'ailleurs, cela m'arrive de plus en plus souvent : j'ai l'impression que Lovi est à côté de moi, et je me met à lui parler.

Mais après tout, ce n'est pas une impression, mon Lovi, tu es toujours près de moi n'est-ce pas ? Lovi, tu ne m'abandonneras jamais n'est-ce pas ? Toujours, tu resteras à mes côtés. Je ne te laisserai pas partir. _Lo sabes, no puedes llevar cuando no estoy aqui._ _Estamos de acuerdo, siempre, nos quedamos juntos_.

Bref, j'étais dans ta chambre Lovi, je sais que tu déteste quand je suis là. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu m'as lancé quelque chose à la tête à chaque fois que je passais la tête à travers l'embrasure de ta porte.

Mais tu n'y es plus maintenant. Dis moi pourquoi Lovi. _Por favor, dime_.

Je ne sais plus pourquoi, mais j'ai cherché dans tes affaires. J'ai commencé par fouiller ton bureau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n'ai rien trouvé.

Si ce n'est une photo de nous deux.

C'était la fois où je l'avais emmené en Andalousie. Je m'en rappelle ! Il faisait si chaud. Mais je t'avais quand même traîné dehors pour visiter. Tu m'en avais un peu voulut je crois. Et tu t'étais vengé en me faisant monter à pieds les flans du Stromboli dans les îles Éoliennes, et ensuite le Vulcano, et quelques jours plus tard, tu m'avais fait visiter les ruines de Pompéi, puis Naples. Tu t'étais bien vengé n'est-ce pas ? Et je t'avais juste fait visiter Grenade.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je me souviens que j'avais demandé à un passant de nous prendre en photo, pour que l'on ai un souvenir. Tu avais un petit sourire et tu rougissais, c'était tellement mignon.

Mais, ce qui me dérange sur cette photo, c'est qu'elle est abîmée, comme si tu avais essayé de la déchirer sans jamais le faire. Tu aurais essayé ? ¿ _Quieres __olvidar__ me ?_

De plus, il y a plein d'autres photo de tout le monde dans ton bureau.

Et tous avaient leur visage noirci. J'approchais les photos de mes yeux et là, j'ai vu que ce n'était pas que du noir, tu avais écrit « Bugiardo ».

_¿ Estamos todos m__entirosos__ ?_

Pourquoi Lovi ? Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir menti ces dernières années.

Je me suis levé pour continuer de fouiller cette pièce. Je savais que personne n'y était entré après que l'on soit venu me chercher et emporter son corps par la même occasion. J'étais certain que Feliciano ne toucherai pas à cette pièce avant un bon moment.

C'est pour cela que j'ai pu voir ce verre brisé sur le sol. Et une autre photo de nous. Pourquoi l'as tu jeté ? Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Dis moi Lovi. Dis moi... _Dime... Dime._.. _¿Que he hecho mal ?_ _¡ Nada ! ¿ __Cómo__ puedo hacer algo para hacerte daño ? ¡ No puedo ! Lo sabes_...

C'est à ce moment que je l'ai trouvé je crois.

Ton carnet.

Tu y avais écris tout ce que tu pensais.

Lovino Vargas avait passé toute une année à écrire ce qu'il pensait à propos du monde, à propos de ses sentiments dans ce carnet. Et il m'étais destiné.

Je me suis assis, et j'ai lu.

Toutes les pages remplies de l'écriture de mon Lovi.

J'appris ainsi qu'il se sentait de plus en plus seul au fur et à mesure des jours. Parce que tout le monde semblait préférer son petit frère.

Même moi...

Pourtant, je n'ai jamais considéré Feliciano autrement que comme un petit frère. Lovino, c'était différent.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas compris ?

C'est là que je l'ai vu, cette phrase...

_«_ _Sais-tu à quel point j'essaye d'agir comme un petit frère, un meilleur ami... tout sauf un amant avec toi ? »_

Je croyais t'avoir fait comprendre que je t'aimais plus que tout. Que tu étais tout ce qui faisait tourner mon monde...

Je sais que je n'ai jamais eut le courage de te demander en face de devenir _mi novio_, mais c'était juste que j'avais peur de ta réaction ! Je pensais que tu avais compris que je tenais à toi plus qu'à quiconque ! Je ne te voyais pas comme un frère ou un simple ami...

_« Je me sens si seul... »_

Lovino... Je ne savais pas...

Je n'avais pas compris...

Je n'avais pas vu...

_No entiendo nada... Nunca..._

_Lo sabes... Estoy un poco ciego a veces... _

_No entiendo lo que debo hacer... Estoy perdido... _

_Estás__ tan lejos... _

_No puedo acercarme a tú..._

Je suis tellement désolé Lovi... J'aurai dû voir... Comprendre...

Je continuais de parcourir les lignes de ce carnet... Et à chaque phrase j'étais encore plus horrifié que la phrase précédente...

Car, il n'avait pas tord...

Nous étions des monstres... Tous autant que nous étions... Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de cela ?

Lovi...

Je ne suis pas un menteur...

Je m'inquiète sincèrement pour toi... Je t'aime vraiment... Tu n'as jamais été rien... Tu as toujours été important pour moi... _Siempre, fuiste mi tesoro, la persona la más importante para mí... _

J'ai continué de lire et c'est là que j'ai compris... Que je me suis rappelé...

Tu t'étais suicidé...

Or, je sais que bon nombre de Nations avaient déjà essayé... Mais ils n'avaient pas réussi... Seule une Nation peut en tuer une autre... À moins que...

_« Je suis juste Romano, je ne suis même pas Italie._

_Feliciano est Italie._

_Je ne suis rien. »_

Lovi ne se considérait plus comme une Nation...

Je sais que Russie avait essayé de mettre fin à ses jours... Mais il l'avait fait en temps que Russie pas en temps que Ivan Braginski et juste Ivan... Canada aussi, mais lui c'était parce que l'on oubliait toujours Canada ou qu'on le confondait avec son frère. Matthew Williams, lui, voulait vivre.

Et j'en connaissais beaucoup d'autre qui avaient essayé de mourir... En vérité, c'était plutôt le nombre de Nations qui n'avaient pas essayé de mourir qui était plus simple à compter. Ceux qui avaient réussi aussi...

Mais, Lovi ne se considérait plus comme Italie du Sud... Juste comme Lovino Vargas...

Et ce Lovino Vargas ne voulait plus vivre...

Uh ?

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je portais une main à mes joues pour les trouver humides.

_Estoy llorando..._

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi...

Enfin si...

Parce que je sais que je ne te rejoindrai pas avant longtemps...

On est en paix depuis tellement longtemps... Et même si je suis convaincu que cela ne continuera pas longtemps, ce que je sais, c'est que l'on ne détruira pas de Nations avant un long moment...

Et je ne peux penser n'être qu'Antonio Fernández Carriedo...

Je suis aussi Espagne, Spain, España, Spagna, Spanien, ou quelque soit la façon dont on peut le dire.

Je me suis tellement battu pour que mon pays reste debout et que je ne disparaisse pas comme ça je pourrai rester avec mon Lovi... Mais c'était inutile vu que maintenant je suis retenu loin de lui à cause de mon envie de rester fort pour le protéger...

_Lo siento Lovi... Perdóname... Por favor..._

Je ne vais pas pouvoir te rejoindre avant longtemps...

_No voy a vivir una vida... será una muerte que se parece a la vida... _

_Como dijo mi Lovi _« Arrivederici »_. Adios, no pienso que vaís a ver Antonio Fernández Carriedo una otra vez. _

**.**

**The End**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Haha... Je crois que le One-Sided!Spamano, je pourrai jamais... La preuve, j'ai pas réussi ^^'**

**Sinon, le truc des Nations qui ne peuvent mourir que par la main d'une autre Nation, c'est un headcanon, comme le truc des Nations qui ne peuvent pas se suicider s'ils n'ont pas renoncer à leur... Comment dire... Au fait qu'ils soient des Nations ? Je sais pas comment le formuler.. Le fait est que je le vois comme ça.. Et j'avais oublié de le préciser dans "If Everyone Cared" u_u **

_**Traduction Time !** _

_Lo sabes, no puedes llevar cuando no estoy aqui_ : Tu le sais, tu ne peux pas partir quand je ne suis pas là (**Espagnol**)

_Estamos de acuerdo, siempre, nos quedamos juntos_ : Nous sommes d'accord, toujours, nous resterons ensemble (**Espagnol**)

_Por favor, dime_ : S'il te plaît, dis moi (**Espagnol**)

¿_Quieres __olvidar__ me ?_ : Tu veux m'oublier? (**Espagnol**)

_Bugiardo_ : Menteur (**Italien**)

_¿Estamos todos m__entirosos__ ?_ : Nous sommes tous des menteurs ? (**Espagnol**)

_Dime... Dime._.. _¿Que he hecho mal ?_ : Dis moi... Dis moi... Qu'ai-je fais de mal? (**Espagnol**)

_¡Nada ! ¿__Cómo__ puedo hacer algo para hacerte daño ? ¡No puedo ! Lo sabes_... : Rien ! Comment pourrais-je fais quoi que ce soit pour te blesser ? Je ne peux pas ! Tu le sais... (**Espagnol**)

_mi novio_ : mon petit ami (**Espagnol**)

_No entiendo nada... Nunca..._ : Je ne comprends rien... Jamais... (**Espagnol**)

_Lo sabes... Estoy un poco ciego a veces... : _Tu le sais... Je suis un peu aveugle des fois... (**Espagnol**)

_No entiendo lo que debo hacer... Estoy perdido... : _Je ne comprends pas ce que je dois faire... Je suis perdu... (**Espagnol**)

_Estás__ tan lejos... : _Tu es si loin... (**Espagnol**)

_No puedo acercarme a tú..._ : Je ne peux pas me rapprocher de toi... (**Espagnol**)

_Siempre, fuiste mi tesoro, la persona la más importante para mí... : _Toujours, tu étais mon trésor, la personne la plus importante pour moi... (**Espagnol**)

_Estoy llorando... : _Je pleure... (**Espagnol**)

_Lo siento Lovi... Perdóname... Por favor..._ : Je suis désolé Lovi... Pardonne moi... S'il te plaît... (**Espagnol**)

_No voy a vivir una vida... será una muerte que se parece a la vida... : _Je ne vais pas vivre une vie... Ce sera une mort qui ressemble à la vie... (**Espagnol**)

_Como dijo mi Lovi _« Arrivederici »_. Adios, no pienso que vaís a ver Antonio Fernández Carriedo una otra vez : _Comme l'a dit mon Lovi « Au revoir ». Au revoir, je ne pense pas que vous allez voir Antonio Fernández Carriedo une autre fois (**Espagnol**)

**OUAH ! C'était looooong ! D8**

**En plus j'en ai chié avec ces accents ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'éclatent à foutre des accents les Espagnols ?! Bon, le Français c'est pire quand on parle d'accents mais bon ! En plus, j'ai encore plus galéré à me rappeler la combinaison de touches qu'il fallait faire pour avoir "¿" et "¡" ! Nan mais quelle galère quoi ! C'est quoi cette idée de mettre des points d'interrogations à l'envers au début des questions et des points d'exclamations à l'envers au début des exclamations ! Moi ça m'fait galérer T_T**

**Bref, si vous avez vu des fautes dans mon Espagnol, de 1) c'est normal, de 2) Précisez-le moi, je corrigerai u_u **

**Sinon, moi j'aime bien l'idée que Spain il peut pas mourir... Et puis si ça vous plaît pas z'avez qu'à "start a riot !" Ouais je pars... Et non, on ne commence pas d'émeutes ici ! **

**Ces notes sont supers longues o_o A cause de la traduction je vous dit ! Ah oui, j'ai oublié ! Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe u_u**

**Sinon, je connais les trois prochain trucs que je vais écrire donc je vous le fait partager xD Donc, y aura un LadoGel (en anglais, sorry hein ;P), un cadeau d'anniv' (et techniquement, c'est le dernier jusqu'à décembre je crois... Si quelqu'un à son anniv' avant décembre qu'on me le dise hein, je veux bien écrire moi 8D) et après ce sera une fic sur Halloween 8D Parce que Halloween c'est bien x) **

**Bon, je pars finir mon LadoGel u_u Et aussi, je dois dire que j'ai une idée pour un truc avec Pirate!Spain et Catholic!Lovi, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ça m'éclaterai d'écrire un truc dessus... Et bien sur ce sera Spamano ~ **

See ya guys ~


End file.
